Edible Ideas
by Sylent Songs
Summary: A collection of short, random stories.
1. The Alternative

Hello all. This is one of my first fanfictions. I don't have much experience I'm afraid. Please review and tell me what you think. Now, without further ado...

* * *

"Kagome, would you help me with these boxes from the attic?" Kagome's mother asks. "They're awfully heavy."

"Sure thing, Mom," Is her obliging reply.

Kagome takes the various boxes as they're handed down to her from her mother and sets them aside.

"Okay, Mom, is that all?"

"Nope. One more. Be careful."

Kagome braces herself for the weight of the box, and as her mother lowers it into her hands, she drops it. It crashes to the floor with a loud _thunk_, scattering its contents everywhere. There are dusty picture frames, a few books, some of Souta's old toys…

"Oh! Mom!" Kagome kneels on the floor to gather everything up. "Sorry."

"It's okay, dear. You just clean up here while I get dinner ready."

As Kagome shovels things into the cardboard box, she notices a handgun among the spilled things. It's a double-action revolver, silver with a polished wooden handle.

"Hmm. This could be useful…" Kagome muses.

The very next day, Kagome tucks the gun away inside her yellow backpack along with the rest of her usual cargo.

"Well, I'm off. Be back in a few days."

The young woman waves cheerfully to her family and plunges into the darkness of the old well.

'_Forget arrows,' _Kagome thinks as she transcends the time rift between eras. _'I'm gonna fucking gun Naraku down with sacred bullets!'_


	2. Choosing

"Damn, damn, damn… This is just fucking terrific." Inuyasha mumbles to himself.

Shippou bounds up to the sulking hanyou. "What's the matter?"

"Now that the Shikon no Tama is complete I have to choose between Kagome and Kikyou, but I just. Can't. Do it."

"Oh, well you're scre—"

Kaede overhears the conversation and interjects. "They both have a part of the same soul, ye know."

Inuyasha frowns. "I know that!"

"You have another option, ye know."

"Get to the point you old hag!"

"Just kill one and the entire soul will go to the other and, in a sense, ye shall have both…ye know."

Shippou's jade eyes widen. "What a simple solution! I don't know why we never though of it before!"

"That's not simple!" Inuyasha protests. "That's absolutely appalling! No fucking way!"

"Well I tried, ye know."

Several hours later Inuyasha sits in the same spot with the same morose expression as before.

"Damn, damn, damn… This is just fucking terrific."

"This again?" Shippou says, exasperated. "What is it this time?"

"Well now I can't decide which one to kill."

* * *

((Hurray! I got another Chapter up. These don't correlate by the way. It's a collection, not one big story.))


	3. The Well

Kagome sits lightly on the edge of the Bone Eaters Well with her feet dangling into its darkness, contemplating it.

"You're odd aren't you?"

She feels a little silly for talking to a well but no one is around to hear her.

Also, the old well truly is odd. _Inuyasha_ is able to pass through it; _she_ is able to pass through it, but why not Souta or Shippou? Kagome thinks back to the moment when she first fell into the well. Actually, she didn't fall. It was Mistress Centipede who pulled her in. Mistress Centipede was able to pass through and, come to think of it, so was Yura's demon hair.

The strange phenomenon deepens…

Later Kagome inquires Inuyasha, "Hey, have you ever wondered why we're the only ones who can travel through the well?"

He glances up from the ramen he's slurping. "Hm? The well? That's a stupid question."

"Stupid! Why do you think it's stupid? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"I have thought about it. And it's stupid because the answer is obvious."

Kagome is skeptical. "So you're saying that you know why it works?"

"No, I'm not saying that I know anything about how the hell it works."

"Then what are you saying? Get to the point!" Kagome demands harshly.

"I'm not gonna tell you a damn thing if you act like that!"

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously, why do you think it's only us? Oh!" Kagome remembers, "And Mistress Centipede and Yura's hair too."

"The villagers threw that centipede lady down there when she was dead. That doesn't count. Neither does Yura's hair."

"But why?"

"Because all inanimate objects can go through the well." Inuyasha replies simply.

Kagome taps her lower lip with her finger. "I never thought of that… But I was really wondering about us."

"Hold on a sec, I'm eating." The hanyou finishes his ramen in one big gulp.

"You don't even know at all, do you?"

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and then grins. "You're right, I don't."

"But you said that you did!" Kagome folds her arms in frustration. "I can't believe you, why did you say that you know when you don't?"

"I didn't say that I knew anything. And does it really matter?"

"Yes!"

"I mean, does it really matter _why_ we can go through the well?"

Kagome gives up. "No, I guess not."

"What's important is that we're able to see each other. If that well ever stops working I'll be devastated, but I couldn't care less about the reason we're able to go through it."

Kagome smiles, "You're right." And realizes that she doesn't care one bit either.


	4. Payback

(((This one is short, but I like the idea of it.)))

* * *

Sango bends over to fill a bottle with river water when she feels it, that wandering hand again, groping her ass like always.

The taijiya whirls around and cocks her hand back to slap the perverted monk silly, and then lowers it. Miroku looks confused, but Sango has something else in mind.

As the two walk through the forest back to where their friends are camping, Sango puts her plan into play. She quietly sneaks up behind Miroku…

...And gropes him.

About time the monk got a taste of his own medicine!


	5. Comebacks

Inuyasha and Kouga bicker, once again, over Kagome.

"She's _my _woman, mutt, and clearly you have no claim to her." Kouga declares, arms folded.

"You can't just _claim_ her, you damn emaciated wolf!" Inuyasha shouts in response. He's about ready to wipe the smug look off of Kouga's face with a punch.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to! And clearly Kagome would want me more anyway since I'm an actual demon and not some lousy hanyou like you."

"She would not!! Kagome would never want to be with an asshole like you!"

"You're saying that she'd rather share a bed with a half breed like you? Honestly, hanyou should just be killed at birth."

Inuyasha clenches his hands, and then suddenly a good retort comes to mind.

"You know Kouga, any kids you have with Kagome—which you're not by the way—any kids you two have would be hanyou."

Kouga opens his mouth then closes it again. For once he is speechless.


End file.
